Just Hangin'
by Peregrine2
Summary: Cassie discovers how her grandmother really died, and who her true friends are.


Just Hangin'-Cassie, one shot, T

_Somebody that cannot see the state they're in_

_Unaware they're heading for the garbage bin_

Just Hangin, Lyrics by The Damned

Music surrounded me always. It had become my cure all for everything that ailed me. My list of woes was long, so my earbuds were permanently grafted to my ears.

It let me filter out my father when he lectured me, and it helped me get through study period without nodding off. And sometimes it helped me sleep at night, when nothing else has worked. Counting the stars used to be my panacea, but they barely shine for me anymore. It's like whatever spark that energized them has dissipated, along with Adam's feelings for me.

See, I never forget any of it. How can I? That perfect movie I once referred to is all I have left to sustain me. Because he's keeping me at arms length, staying as far away as possible. I _know _we had a moment at the wake, I _know _he felt that kiss, just as I know he can't handle the shreds of what we had.

Are his feelings coming back? Is the elixir wearing off? Dare I even ask that question, knowing the answer might kill me inside? Am I afraid that everything I've been feeling is a lie, conjured up by some ancient horny witches?

"I have no fucking idea," I said to the empty house. My voice echoed into the hall and ricocheted off the blank spots where paintings used to hang. Apparently my grandmother had some collectible art, and it's all been sold to pay off her debts. The Magritte that lorded over the dining room paid for her funeral, and the tiny triptych that graced her bedroom was sold to my Blake cousins, who promised to keep it safe.

Those two women (Stacy and Sam) have been the only blooms in the dessicated garden of my life. They've sustained me when all others have forsaken me, and they've basically kept me alive for the past month. So much at home are they that they've befriended Sally's grandmother Regina and were bringing her in to cleanse the house. Apparently she was a bit of a seer and there were whispers that she was a witch without a coven.

Music followed me downstairs, where I set up my Jambox and started throwing together a stir fry. The cousins were having tea at Regina's, and would bring her back here to burn sage and other hocus pocus. I didn't place much stock in psychics, but then I'd never met a real one. Sally swore by her Gran, and who was I to say she was a fake?

Regina said lovely things about my grandmother, and I loved her on the spot. But behind her smile, her wise eyes seemed troubled. "Jane is here, Cassie. And she says it's all a lie."

"What's a lie?"

**The way she died.**

It was Regina's voice, but her lips never moved. I looked at her in shock, and she nodded once before lighting her sage. I followed her as she visited each room, and I smelled roses when she finished. They were my grandmother's favorite flower, if her prize rose bushes were any indication.

"How?" I asked quietly, keeping it between me and Regina.

Regina touched my shoulders with her gnarled hands. "Witch cruet."

The minute she said it, I wanted to scream. "At whose hand?"

"Two people."

Images formed in my mind and unfolded like a silent film. I not only saw my grandmother struck down, I saw my father in other scenarios that only underscored what a scumbag he was. When Regina finally disconnected, I fell to my knees with a shudder. "How did you do that?"

"It was all Jane."

So Regina was also a medium, and apparently the real deal. "So what happens now?"

"That depends."

"On me, I suppose."

"Yes."

What was I supposed to do with this information? Should I tell Diana her father had taken out my grandmother and mother? Did it matter if one was an accident, caused by my oh so clever father finding Jane's hidden stash? He blamed everything on the witch hunters, even as he was lying through his teeth. Because beyond being a murderous thug, he was also callous and uncaring.

_Blackwell killed my grandmother._

_He made up the curse, and he nearly killed Jake. _

What else didn't I know? Could it be that Diana was right in everything she'd said? I'd avoided her and the Circle for days now, knowing it was the calm before the storm.

For the first time in two weeks, I picked up the phone. He answered on the third ring and I said, "We need to talk."

Adam was there in ten minutes, and he looked spooked. "This is going to sound weird, but right before you called, I had this dream with Jane in it."

Nothing surprised me anymore. "Really? What happened?"

"She told me to come here, said that you needed me."

I nodded and he joined me on the porch railing. "I have no one else to turn to. You're the only one who will take what I'm about to say at face value."

And then it all spilled out, what had happened to my grandmother and what Blackwell had done to us. Adam was dead silent and I saw him swallowing hard. He looked over at me, and I saw only sorrow instead of the righteous anger that coursed through me.

"My God, I'm so sorry." He scrubbed the back of his hand against his eyes before turning back to me.

"Yeah, it kind of sucks." Even now, I want nothing more than to dive under my covers and put the Cure on repeat. Only then can I push away this nightmare and forget who and what I am.

"We can't prove any of it."

"We can't," I said, annoyance coloring my tone as my father's car pulled up.

"What the _hell _is he doing here?"

I rolled my eyes and my laugh was bitter. "Checking up on me. Making sure I haven't offed myself."

Adam instantly looked alarmed. "Why would he think that?"

It was my sick idea of a joke, because I sometimes wonder if I'd be worth anything to Blackwell without my magic. "He doesn't. No worries, OK?"

Blackwell walked up to us and eyed us suspiciously. "What are you two up to?"

The Damned song rolled into my brain, so I said, "Just hangin'."

He looked at Adam. "Maybe you should go _hang _somewhere else."

Oh, God, could this night get any worse? I stood up and stared daggers at Blackwell. "Or maybe _you _should. You're not welcome here."

My Dad's face changed into something approaching human. "Cassie, what's wrong? You can talk to me."

Adam joined me and surprised me when he took my hand. His energy joined mine, and without thinking, we gave a mental push that caused Blackwell to stagger backward. "Leave _now_," Adam said in a deadly tone I'd never heard before.

My father did a double take, making it clear he'd underestimated Adam. "Or what?"

This time he'd gone too far. It took only a sliver of dark magic to set Blackwell's sleeve on fire. He cried out before tossing off his coat and stomping out the flames. "I'll burn you alive," I said as he retreated.

Adam turned me to face him. "Tell me you're not going to break out the marshmallows."

I smiled. "Not really. Was I convincing?"

His laugh sounded half scared. "Yeah, guess you get that from him."

Or maybe it was my Blake side coming out to play. "Could be."

The front door opened and out spilled a couple of Blake witches along with Regina. They smiled at us and Regina said, "You handled that well, child."

I took her hand in mine and said, "Thank you, for everything."

Regina beamed back and said, "Walk with me."

I took her hand and we strode to her dusty Cadillac. She stopped at the passenger door and said, "Jane is protecting you and your Circle, and so is Amelia."

Tears burned at my eyes and I blinked them away. "Are they OK with Stacy and Sam being here?"

**More than OK. I hope they stay with you.**

That was my grandmother's voice, ringing loud and clear in the night air. I grinned, wishing I could throw my arms around her and hug her once more. Instead, Regina gathered me into a hug and murmured, "Always remember I am here for you too, Cassie."

I closed her door and waved as she drove off, and suddenly I felt a presence beside me. It was Adam, coming to see if I was OK. "I thought I heard your grandmother."

The only thing I could manage was a nod before I felt myself falling, only to be caught up by the only person in the world who still knew me. And as he bolstered me and dusted me off, I decided it was the perfect time for rhubarb pie. "Can you stay and hang with us?"

Adam smiled. "Sure."

He looked down at me, still smiling, and there was a glimmer in his eyes that hadn't been before. With a nervous smile, I held out my hand and asked, "Should I lead the way?"

His hand clasping mine was sure and strong. "Always."

The End


End file.
